Collision deployed inflatable safety systems improve the safety features of vehicles with regard to survivability of drivers and passengers during collisions. Upon a collision resulting in a depletion of sufficient kinetic energy of a vehicle, airbags are deployed, providing vehicle occupants with protection.
Airbags are typically inflated by gas generated by an inflator. Typically, the gas travels from the inflator, through a conduit (a tube or the like), and into the airbag, inflating the airbag (and thus deploying the airbag). The forces resulting during inflation of the airbag are extreme and develop suddenly. In some conventional safety systems the airbag is attached to the inflator using crimping or threaded fasteners. These arrangement are difficult to assemble and disassemble.